


Quiff

by petershorcrux



Series: random ficlets [1]
Category: They're Watching (2016)
Genre: Alex is an asshat, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Videotaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: They have 'work' to do, but...Pre-film story where Alex and Greg get high and Alex sucks Greg's dick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally one of the most self-indulgent things i've ever written. like, i doubt there's a fandom for this film, it was like pretty bad. but the actors who play these two were p cute and this just kind of happened the night i watched this film between work shifts so...
> 
> it's been sitting on my computer forever and there's not really a reason _not_ to post it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Alex joked about Afghanistan a lot mostly because he just didn’t have any idea what had happened there. It was fine, he thought, because Greg would laugh along; though he did see that greg did get a little uncomfortable at times. But he would mostly just groan a little and tell him to shut up, which wasn’t all that different from the usual rapport between the two.

So as it were, while the two of them had to work to get done, Alex spent time making lewd and mildly offensive jokes about Afghanistan. Not really something that greg wasn’t used to, but he would like to get the work that needed to get done finished so that he could just sleep for all of the three hours he had at the moment.

“Dude,” Greg says with a warning tone, face falling into a grimace. “Chill with that and help me look through these resumes.” they were supposed to be looking at job applicants for the return to Moldova. of course, when they did look through all of them Kate would have the final say. so, really, he’s not sure why Kate didn’t just do it. she’d hinted at Wallace’s niece or daughter, or some other girl getting the job, so he really didn’t understand why they were wasting their time.

But of course greg would take it seriously. “Bet you’re just doing it to check and see if Wallace’s niece has got a nice rack.” Alex goaded, Greg glared at him. “Think you’ll get to screw her and get fired, or will I be the one that ends up doing it?” Alex laughed loudly, which felt louder probably because he was high, and fell back onto the bed beside greg.

He'd almost fallen asleep when greg placed a file on his lap. He grumbled and grabbed it; he waited a moment before lifting up his arms and looking at the file. “Nepotism might just get me laid,” she was cute—didn’t have a great rack—but she was definitely cute.

Greg scoffed beside him and grumbled “I doubt you’re her type,” to which Alex of course had to reply to with an offended noise before pushing himself up quickly—too quickly, vision wobbling a little—and looking over at him.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve got the quiff that all the ladies love. And I gotta tell you, when I’ve got my head between their legs, they really appreciate having something to grab.” Alex ran his fingers through his hair and let out a feminine moan, “Oh fuck, Alex, yeah, just like that. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. O-oh oh my god. Oh fuck, oh oh oh I’m coming! Fuck, fuuuuuuck.” Alex shouted all of this with hooded eyes and made sure to throw his head back when he ‘came’.

Greg stared at Alex with droopy eyes, gnawing on his bottom lip a little. “Mm-hmm, sure,” he said noncommittally. Admittedly, Greg was sure that with that mouth of Alex’s, always flapping and yelling and with those lips, ladies did love him between their legs. But he was sure he was dialling it up.

Alex frowned at the other man and shrugged. “And you know,” Alex said, leaning towards Greg and placing a hand on the man’s upper thigh, “guys don’t mind it either. And I’m really good at taking it down my throat,” he started rubbing his thumb against Greg’s upper thigh and inching towards his crotch. He reached the other man’s semi-erect dick and gave a surprised gasp and a wiggle of his eyebrows, brushing against it slightly just as Greg wrenched his hand away.

Greg stared at Alex with wide eyes, “Stop” he said quickly, pushing the other man away. 

“C’mon, you know you want me to shut up. Fucking my throat would be a good way to do that. And when I’m high I get a little horny, you know that.” Alex licked his lips and looked down at Greg’s crotch at just the right moment to catch his dick twitch in his jeans. He couldn’t really see Greg’s dick twitch in his jeans, but by the Alex looked down at it Greg felt like he could. 

“And, hey, we’ve got nothing better to do. We already know who’s getting the gig. All we’ve got to do is throw a couple of those files at Kate, she’ll pick Ms. Ellroy and we’re off to Moldova again.” Greg actually looked like he was thinking about it which made Alex’s stomach roll around a little. “And I know you haven’t gotten any recently, fuck, I haven’t either. And we both know there aren’t many hot chicks in rural Moldova. No hot guys either…”

“Alex, I don’t—” Greg started.

“Have to do anything,” Alex said, sliding off the bed and moving to settle in between Greg’s legs, “I’ll do all the work. You just get to sit there and get your dick sucked. My hair is just long enough for you to maybe pretend it’s some alt chick’s.”

Greg stared down at him and worried at his bottom lip. “Fuck, Alex,” he said with a heavy sigh.

“We could do that too,” Alex said with a grin and a wink, “but I just want something to do with my mouth,” he finished. Alex reached first to undo his own jeans and get his fully erect dick out. Greg breathed in heavily looking at it against his inner mantra telling him to not give into Alex. 

Alex reached out to unbutton and unzip Greg’s jeans before pulling them open. Greg was still only half-hard, “Ah, come on, man, I’m doing you a favour,” Alex said, pouting a little, “the least you could do is be a little more excited.”

“Well, it is kind of weird… Having my best friend on his knees about to suck my dick. And I’m high, so it all feels kinda surreal, too.”

Alex didn’t respond, just pulled Greg’s dick out of his jeans and admired the length for a second before pumping the other man’s cock for a second—working it to full hardness. Alex dropped a hand down to his own cock and pumped. He brought his hand up to spit on it quickly before starting to pump a little faster. “Fuck, man, I hope you come quick because you’re going to fuck up my throat. This’ll be the biggest one I’ve sucked.” As Alex finished that last sentence a small trickle of precome pushed from the head of Greg’s dick and slid down the head and the shaft until it reached Alex’s hand where he’d stopped it at the base. 

Neither said anything, just breathed. The breathing and the wet slick of Alex pumping his dick were the only two noises in the room.

“If you’re gonna do it,” Greg started and Alex looked up at him, Greg was blushing bright red and looking a little to the side, “then do it already.” Greg’s words were slurred a little and his voice was a small drop lower than it usually was.

Alex didn’t have to be told twice, so he leaned down and first licked the precome off his hand before following the trail with his tongue up the shaft. Greg let out a huff of a moan and raked a hand through his own hair. Alex reached the head and quickly engulfed it. Greg’s hand went to Alex’s hair and squeezed his skull to get him to stop; Alex did. After a quick second Greg let go and Alex sank down on his dick a bit more. But mostly he focussed on the head, swirling his tongue around the very top and sliding along the slit. His hand pumped what his mouth wasn’t on in a twisty motion that Greg was really appreciative of.

After a minute of this Alex shifted and went higher on his knees and sank his head lower and took more of Greg’s cock into his mouth. “You were serious about that throat fucking thing,” Greg asked, just loud enough for Alex to hear. The other man didn’t stop moving his head up and down on his dick, just opened his eyes and looked up at Greg. He held his gaze for a second before doing the best he could to nod without Greg’s dick falling out of his mouth. “Fuck,” Greg said quietly, “could you, fuck, could you look at me while I—” Alex hummed around his dick and greg let out a loud groan.

Greg took that as an affirmative and started fucking up into Alex’s mouth. At first he was slow and cautious but as he pushed himself further into Alex’s throat he saw just how much practice must have at this. “Fuck, you really have done things with guys, too,” Alex laughed a little around Greg’s dick and the squeeze of his throat almost knocked the wind out of Greg. 

Greg's pace increased more over time and eventually he was really fucking into Alex’s throat, the other man just letting him while stroking his dick. Alex never did drop eye contact and the tightness in Greg’s stomach was almost unbearable. Until Greg hit the back of Alex’s throat at a bad angle and the other man choked loudly, spit spilling from the sides of the ‘o’ of his mouth. “Fuck, sorry,” Greg said as he pushed him back off a little. Alex just looked back at Greg with hooded eyes and scooped some of the spit from the corner of his mouth and used it as lube to stroke his own dick. Greg watched in what could only be described as amazement.

Alex leaned up and looked at Greg with almost a challenge on his face, “Why the fuck did you stop,” he asked in an irritated (and croaky) voice. Greg's mouth fell open, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling but the whole situation had taken him down from his high so he was fully aware that this wasn’t a hallucination… this was real, this was really happening right now.

“I, uh,” Greg said, dick leaking precome as he watched Alex jerk himself furiously.

“I, uh,” Alex mocked with a wicked grin, “get over here and fuck my mouth like you mean it,” Alex said pointedly.

“Shit,” Greg scrambled up and grabbed the back of Alex’s head, positioning the tip of his dick at Alex’s lips before plunging in fully. Alex let out a loud moan which vibrated around Greg’s dick and made his legs turn into jelly. He fucked Alex’s throat fast and hard the other man seemed to be in heaven. Greg pulled tighter on Alex’s hair the closer he got to coming. Somewhere along the way Greg’s pants had either fallen down or Alex had pulled them down. Either way, Greg let out a yelp when Alex slipped two fingers between his ass and rubbed against his hole firmly. Greg gasped loudly and doubled over, shoving his dick down Alex’s throat forcing the man’s face into his pubic hair. He gave a few feral thrusts of his hips and a long, high-pitched whimper before coming down the other man’s throat. 

His vision swam and faded out a little, but then when it returned he straightened up quickly and took in two deeps breaths, dropping his hands from the back of Alex’s head. The other man was lapping at his oversensitive softening dick and languidly stroking his own dick. There were a few streaks of come on the ground that were obviously Alex’s and Greg just stood there silently, watching the admittedly very hot image continue to play out.

After a few moments of silence Alex looked up, face tinted a little red from exertion and sighed heavily. He leaned back against the bed just a few feet behind him and smiled at Greg wickedly. “Fuck that was good,” he said, taking his hand off his dick and licking the small webs of come that were between his fingers. Greg's dick tried very much to get hard again. His voice sounded so froggy and Greg was proud of himself, turned on, but also felt a little bad about it. Though, if Alex’s face was anything to go off of, he didn’t give a fuck.

Alex’s head lolled over to the side and he looked at a point just to the side of him. Greg followed his line of sight and was met with a small handheld camera that had a flashing red light. “Why am I not surprised?” he asked shaking his head from side to side slowly.

“‘Cause you know me,” Alex said with a laugh, slipping his dick into his jeans and doing them up. “Now let’s head to Kate’s hotel room and give her a couple of those files.”

Greg nodded, fixing his own pants. “So, what are we now?“ he asked, confused.

“Whatever you want to be, man. It’d be nice to have someone to fuck without too much baggage. But we could also get all deep and emotional, or it could be a one time thing. But damn,” Alex said, which made Greg look over at the other man’s face, which was tilted down slightly, eyes staring intently at Greg’s crotch, “will I miss that dick if this was a one time thing.” 

Greg blushed and scrambled to haphazardly collect a few files while Alex laughed loudly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually read this: wow, thanks. have a good day/night.
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://petershorcrux.tumblr.com/) i guess?


End file.
